Something Witchy This Way Comes
by sweetblood19
Summary: I suck at summeries, but here goes.    Bella is having strange dreams and Charlie gives her a book.    And what do the Volturi have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

I was running and tripping through the forest. The route I was taking seemed familiar, but it wasn't from the nightmares I had been having for the past few months. And this time, I was running from something. I heard several sets of feet running behind me and tried to run faster. I mentally cursed my clumsiness and my utter lack of athletic abilities. Then I fell hard, falling through the tree line and into the meadow. I stared. It was full of storm clouds, thunder and my grandmother. She beckoned to me urgently.

"Grams? Why are you here?"

"There isn't much time; you're going to wake up soon. Bella, you need to learn the truth of who and what you are."

"What I am? Gram, I'm dreaming. I've seen you in my dreams before and besides," I mumbled, "I'm just a worthless human. I think recent events have definitely proven that fact." She walked up to me and slapped me. Hard. "Ow!"

"Listen. Maybe this will prove something to you. When you wake up, you won't be screaming. You'll actually feel rested and Charlie will give you something from me. Read it as quickly as you can, but don't take it to school. I'll try to talk to you when you fall asleep tonight, so please go to bed as quickly as possible," she glanced around, as the storm clouds started to lift and they seemed to pull her with it. "Remember. Please, try to remember. You are so much more than this."

I stared as she flew up into the sky with the clouds, then turned as the footsteps came up behind me. Now it was only one person and her golden eyes stared at me in shock. I reached out for her hand. "Alice!" Then a loud beep came through and I flew upright. It was six in the morning. And my phone was ringing. Charlie was already downstairs, and it smelled like he was trying to cook and get the phone at the same time. I rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Something was on the table and Charlie was on the phone.

"Yes, she just got in. Who's calling? Alright, here she is." He handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Can you explain what I just Saw? And please don't shriek, I told Charlie I was a college representative. If you could go to your room, that would be good right now." I turned away from Charlie and headed up the stairs. I was still in shock.

"What," I didn't have to finish the question.

"It was so strange, Edward forbade me to look for you, but this one happened out of the blue, I swear," I cut her off.

"He forbade you? Why?"

"He said it was for your good and that it would be better for us if we could have a clean break." All of a sudden, I was very angry. I don't know where it came from, but I was boiling mad.

"For my good? Dammit, Alice, you were supposed to be my best friend! And you left me like that? You didn't even say goodbye, for Christ's sake! And now you call back, lie to Charlie, and immediately demand an explanation that you somehow think I will be able to give you? No, I'm tired of being the Cullen family distraction, and if you want to talk to me, you dammed well better show up in person and you'd better not lie to Charlie!"

"Bella, I," Then I did one thing I never thought I would do in my life.

"Fuck you, Alice." I promptly hung up and walked back downstairs. Charlie was trying to cook eggs and they were burning and curdling. I placed the phone back in the cradle and ran over to the stove. "Dad, you really can't cook. I'll take care of it." The eggs were past salvation and as I threw them out, my mind was going a million miles a minute. Edward had forbade them for my good? Why? He didn't care about me, he had said so… I froze. My mind raced through the events of the past. I mentally the time he had ran to Alaska to not drain me, to the time he had saved me at my birthday party and every time he had told me that he loved me and there was only one anomaly. When he had left me. Everything he had done or had tried to convince me to let him do was because he loved me. He left me because he thought it was best for me. It wasn't for himself, he was never selfish except when it came to my safety. One phrase went on repeat inside my mind.

'_He lied.'_

I was cracking eggs into the pan like an automaton, when I suddenly realized the hole was almost gone. There was only a small fissure left in my heart. I finished up the eggs and realized I had to call Alice. One, I needed to apologize. Two, I needed to get my family back. Three, I needed to tell Charlie I would never be like that again. He spoke before me. "Bella?" I turned to look at him, smiling.

"Yeah, Dad?" He seemed taken aback and I realized it was because I was smiling, really smiling.

"Uh, well, I found this under my bed, I'd forgotten about it. Your Gram asked me to give it to you when you turned 18 and I guess I just forgot. Anyway, are you okay?"

"I'm great, Dad. I just realized that everything is going to be just fine. Here is your breakfast. I'll eat; I just need to make a phone call first." I picked up the phone and the package from Gram and headed upstairs. I felt like there was something I was supposed to remember, it had to do with Gram, but I could make myself remember later. I punched in *68 and the phone rang twice before it picked up.

"Bella?"

"Alice, I am so sorry for swearing at you, that was completely uncalled for and," she interrupted me.

"Don't apologize to me; I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were right, I shouldn't have left you without saying goodbye, none of us should have, and why did I just See you saying 'he lied'?"

"What do you mean; didn't Edward tell you what he said when he left me?"

"No, he never did and he told me not to look," I got really angry again. I am normally a calm person, but I was just getting more pissed by the minute.

"He told me that he had never loved me. He told me that I would never see him or any of you again. He promised that it would be as if he had never existed. Ha! No wonder he forbade you to look, you would have ripped something of his off his body!" There was a pause and I heard something like a growl come through the phone.

"Bella, I need to go. The family needs to be informed and I'll be at your house when you get home from school, I promise."

"Okay, but will Charlie see you?"

"Don't worry about it; everything is going to be okay. And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Read that book. Maybe it will help make sense of everything." Then I heard a click and the line went dead. I put the phone down and looked at the package. It looked like a very large box, with a letter attached to the outside. I picked up the letter and opened it. It was handwritten in a flowery script that reminded me of Edward's handwriting. I started reading.

December 21, 1995

_My Dearest Bella,_

_My, how you have grown. The strides you have taken in your life already astound me, but I know how much more you will have grown between the time I write this letter and the time you read it. I gave Charlie directions to give this to you on your 18__th__ birthday, but due to that unfortunate accident and the following events, I'm afraid it won't be possible for about another month. _

_Dear, the Cullens are not the only supernatural creatures in this town. You are one as well. Myths never got their stories completely straight, but the best name for what I am, for what you are, well, that would be sorceress. _

_The book contains a lot more information, but the gist of it is this, you are a magical creature. You have skills most mortals can only dream of having. You can teleport, control the elements, place thoughts into other persons minds, see the future, and there are spells that detail many more things. You're also telekinetic. I wish I could be there to help guide you in person, but I don't have much more time left on this earth. That brings me to one more thing. _

_The Volturi._

_I realize you already know something of them, but they are more corrupt than any vampire would like to think. They know of you, and soon they will be coming. Every witch, from the third daughter of Noah to me, has been asked to join. When we refuse, they give us time to pass on the gene and later in life; they ensure our deaths, hoping that the next generation will do what the others have not. _

_I love you, and so does he. Take care of Charlie, and yourself, because a storm is coming, and you will be caught in the middle of it. Please read the book and try to remember._

_All my love,_

_Gram Marie_

I stared at the letter in my hand, then I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. I shoved the letter under my pillow and started for my door. "Bella? I'm heading off to work, I'll probably be late tonight, but if you need me to stay,"

"No Dad, go. I'll be heading to school in a bit and I'll make sure to make a plate for your dinner." He nodded his thanks and headed out the door. I ran for the shower. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

School went by much more slowly than usual. I was positively jumping in my seat and for once, I took advantage of the open lunch policy that FHS had and ran back to my house, hoping that maybe Alice would already be there or that something would have happened. Just as I pulled in and walked through the door, the phone rang. "Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice that answered.

"Hello, this is Gianna from the Volturini Academy for Literature. Is Isabella Swan there?" Volturini. The Volturi.

"I'm afraid not, she hasn't lived here in some time." Isabella hadn't. Bella had.

"Oh, then is there a number I can reach her at?"

"None that she left. I'm sorry."

"No, that is perfectly alright, but if she gets in contact, can you see if you can get a contact address or phone number for us?"

"Certainly." She rattled off a phone number for me to contact and I wrote it down. Just in case. I stared at the fridge as Gianna politely ended the conversation and hung up. I was suddenly really hungry. I hadn't eaten a proper meal since Edward had left me, and I hadn't had time for breakfast this morning either. There wasn't much in the fridge, so I jumped back into my truck and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow me to Taco Bell. I didn't normally eat that many calories, but I was really hungry, I was desperate, plus I knew right then I could stand to gain a few pounds. I'd had to resort to layering up to get my clothes to not fall off my body. I think I had lost over 20 pounds in one month. I managed to eat my way through three burritos, one order of Nachos Bell Grande, and a large soda. I felt stuffed, but at least I was eating again. At least I was hungry again.

I made it back to school just before the bell rang and counted the seconds until I could leave school. I somehow made it through gym without any injuries, either to myself or to others. I risked bodily injury and ran to my truck, pushing the limits of 'safe and reasonable' to get home. There was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo in the driveway when I pulled in. I laughed. That car was just so…Alice. She had the door opened before I even got there, pulling me into a huge hug. "Bella!" I hugged her back, laughing.

"Alice, oh my gosh, it is good to see you!" She pulled away and pulled me into the house, her normal bouncy self. "And when did you get a Porsche?" She shrugged. "I got it last week. The speed and the ride on this thing, so smooth. Ooh! Do you want a ride? I could take you to Seattle or Port Angeles and we could talk and shop at the same time!" I laughed again. It was so good to have Alice back.

"Later. First, I have something to tell you. That book you told me to read? Yeah, it turns out I'm a sorceress and the Volturi are trying to recruit me." The smile disappeared off her face.

"That's new. Is that why I got pulled into a full-sensory vision with you earlier and this old lady?"

"That old lady was my grandmother and yes, that is why. I haven't read the book yet, I haven't had time, but I did read a letter that was attached to it. It detailed a bit of what I am and why the Volturi is trying to recruit me. I got a call from someone who said they were with the Volturini Academy of Literature or something like that earlier, asking for an Isabella Swan." Her eyes widened in terror.

"What did you tell them?"

"That Isabella Swan had moved away a long time ago and that I didn't know how to get in contact with her. I was given a number to call if I did ever get her contact information. But, if I refuse, then the Volturi will ensure my death when I'm a bit older, when I've had a kid to pass on the gene. Bunch of vampires who are going to try to kill me. So, the usual," she smirked.

"Edward is going to throw a hissy fit when he finds out," I smiled evilly.

"If I can come up with something good, that won't be the only thing he'll be throwing. He needs to be taught a lesson, and I plan to use the fact that he can't read my mind to full advantage."

"Can I help?"

"Please do. Where have you all been anyway?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in Ithaca, New York. Everyone else except Edward has been in Alaska, visiting the Denalis. Edward, as far as I can tell, is curled up in a disgusting apartment in Rio de Janeiro. Either that or he is trying to track Victoria. He is a really bad tracker. Plus, she seems to have a knack for survival. Irritating. So, do you know what you want to do to get back at Edward?" I paused, and then something new happened. My sight changed. I didn't see Alice, or my house.

I was in the baseball clearing. The Cullens and others I didn't recognize were with me. A line of black cloaks approached under a full moon. There was snow on the ground and I shivered from the cold.

Then I was brought back to Alice. "Bella? Bella? Where did you go?" I breathed shakily.

"Well, my grandmother did mention being able to see the future. I think I just did that for the first time. We were all standing in the clearing, and there were a bunch of other people who I didn't recognize standing with us and it was snowy, freezing cold. And a line of people wearing black cloaks was coming towards us. And it was a full moon," She went still. "Alice?"

"The black-cloaked people? They are the Volturi. And if there were a lot of others with us, then that means we were getting ready for a battle because that is the only thing that so many of our kind would stand together for. A fight. But, you said it was a full moon and snowy, so we have some time, anywhere between two and five months. First order of affairs, we need to get everyone back here, and," I interrupted her. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Alice! Slow down, I'm only human here, well I think I'm human. One thing you forgot. If Edward has gotten over himself enough to let me be there, then that must mean that I've gotten enough practice with my new gifts, or whatever you want to call them, so I'm going to need to practice. Secondly, I need to go kick Edwards's ass and I am so trashing his Volvo," Her eyes widened. "Thirdly, I cannot believe I am saying this, but Alice, would you do me the extraordinary honor and favor of considering giving me a complete makeover?"


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at me wide-eyed for a full five of my heartbeats before she responded.

She shrieked, jumping up and down, causing the floorboards to shake and shiver under the force. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" I stood back, slightly intimidated by the force I'd unwittingly unleashed. Then I remembered that my grandmother had mentioned something about being telekinetic. I reached out and imagined a longer hand reaching from my mind, pulling Alice to the floor and keeping her there. To my surprise, it worked. "Hey! Did you do that?" I nodded, stunned.

"Apparently, this witch thing works." She shook it off.

"Okay, so we'll be going this weekend. Yes, I know, you need to go grocery shopping now; do you want me to come with you? Everyone else is on their way."

"What?" She beamed even brighter.

"The Cullens are moving back to Forks. Apparently, Esme couldn't stand the big cityness of L.A. so we are moving back. Carlisle will be received with open arms, but unfortunately, Edward is at some big fancy private boarding school somewhere in Europe. The rest of us, well, just me I guess, will be re-enrolling at Forks High School. But you are coming to our place tonight. Charlie won't even be mad when he finds out, as long as it is made perfectly clear that Edward is a continent away, which is true, just a different continent." I nodded, grinning like an idiot. My family was coming back. I could deal with Edward later, but I definitely wanted to know if I could use my telekinesis and beat Emmett at something physical. But then I realized. They were coming back. Oh God.

"Alice! That means your family will be here when the Volturi shows up!" She looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Yes, they will be here. Do you honestly think that, new freaky powers or not, you can take down the entire Volturi by yourself?"

"That depends on the extent of said new freaky powers. And also, can you stay here while I go shopping? I realize that gossip is going to be unavoidable, but I really just want to get in and out." She nodded.

"I'll just make a list of everything that we need to get for you and start setting up the rest of our house. They'll be back within an hour." I nodded back, grabbed the jar of grocery money Charlie left for me to use and stuffed it in my purse.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be back as soon as I can and good luck with the house." She smiled her mischievous pixie smile and laughed.

"See you in a bit, Bella!" Then she was gone and I heard the back door close. Silly vampires. _My _silly vampires. I defied gravity and ran out to my truck and as it groaned to life, I was flying down the street towards the local Thriftway. I didn't need a lot of different things; I just needed a lot of a few things.

Shopping took me a grand total of 35 minutes from the time I walked into the store to the time I pushed the grocery cart into the parking lot stand and started up my truck again. When I pulled into my driveway, it was filled with expensive-looking cars. They were back! I ignored the groceries and managed to trip over the front doorstop, falling right into Esme's stone arms. She hugged me right back up and the house was filled with the clamor of being reunited. I was passed around like a paper parcel and even Rosalie hugged me. When I got to Jasper, he looked down at me with his earnest golden eyes and started to apologize. "Bella, I am so very sorry," I interrupted him. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I though about it and realized something. You had to deal with your own bloodlust as well as everyone else's. I don't think anyone could deal with that without some kind of external reaction. I don't feel that there is anything to forgive, but if it will make you feel better, I forgive you." He signed and I felt relief spread over the room. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Alice filled us in on what happened between you and Edward. We would like to apologize; we did think that it was for your own good." I sighed.

"Carlisle, it's done now and there's no way to change it. I forgive you all, just please don't do it again. Has Alice filled you all in on the, er, more recent events?" They all shook their heads, even Jasper.

"Well, you do smell different. Less, well, appetizing. We can still smell the blood, but barely. You smell more like, well, a flower. Pleasant, but not in a food way. Did you do something to change it that you know of?"

"Well, can we sit down? This might take a little while." Somehow, we all managed to squeeze into my tiny living room. I took a deep breath and I felt a wave of calm hit me. "Thank you, Jasper. Well, I apparently am a sorceress." Carlisle froze. "Carlisle? Are you alright?"

"Do you mean the sorceresses that the Volturi have been trying to recruit for the past few millennia?" I bit my lip and looked at the wall.

"Yes, those sorceresses." The tension level in the room seemed to zoom up instantly, probably due to poor Jasper. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes and he took a deep breath, trying to push waves of calm through the room. It worked and Carlisle relaxed somewhat. "Carlisle? I'm assuming you know more about this than I do right now?" He nodded.

"I've seen it a few times during my time with them. Jane would let loose on them and I don't know how your ancestresses managed to refuse to work with the Volturi. Her gift is, formidable, for lack of a better word."

"What does she do," Jasper wanted to know. Frankly, so did I.

"She makes you feel like you are experiencing the change all over again, and she can keep it up indefinitely. Ultimately, if she keeps it up long enough, the victims will go mad from the pain. That rarely happens. She also happens to be Aro's favorite."

"What happened to my ancestresses after Jane went after them?" 

"When they all refused, they were released and returned to their homes. Later, when they had given birth to children and had taught their daughters their skills, the Volturi came again and ensured that the elder generation died. Then it would start all over again." Hate swelled in my chest for these bastards. This time, I was going to ensure that they were the ones who burned, even if it killed me in the process. They would all die.

"Bella, could you please try to tone it down?"

"Oops, sorry Jasper." I took a deep breath and thought of happy things. Then I had to fight back the pain as most of my happy thoughts involved Edward. Then my sight vanished again and a vision took over.

_A flash of red hair, Charlie, then he fell to the ground, screaming. The clock showed 9:54, and the newspaper said November 12, 2005. Today. In the police station._

"Oh God!" I snapped out of it and started running for the phone, but Emmett caught me.

"Hey, Bells, slow down!" I felt angry at him for keeping me from my dad. All of a sudden, it surged out of me and I felt his arms let go of me. I whipped around to see him floating in midair and the rest of the Cullens crouching in defensive positions. That was all it took for me to lose concentration and Emmett fell to the floor. I was horrified.

"I, I," I ran to the kitchen, dialing the number for the police station. Then I realized that I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't think that _"Hey Dad, vampires exist, the Cullens are some and I'm a witch, and if you don't get home early enough, this other vampire who is trying to kill me is going to doom you to three days of agony like you've never felt before which will make you into a vampire and want to slaughter the whole town," _would go well. My dad's secretary picked up. I got her to transfer to my dad.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I, Dad, the Cullens are back in town." There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment.

"How many of them?" Translation, was Edward back?

"All but Edward. Dad, could you come home a little early tonight, I want to talk to you in person about something important."

"Alright, just let me finish up this one paper and I'll be on my way,"

"No, Dad I didn't mean now, I was just hoping you could be home by about 8:30. I'll have dinner waiting for you."

"If you say so, Bells. Are you sure you're okay?" I glanced back to the living room. Emmett and Rosalie had vanished, and Jasper was rubbing Alice's back as Carlisle and Esme conferred quietly enough for me to not hear them.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I'll see you tonight."


	3. Something Wicked This Way

**Well, I apologize for the long-ass wait. It's a really long story that nobody wants to hear, so my current goal is to update at least once a week. Edward and Bella will be getting back together, Jacob will not be slammed, for all of you Team Jacob fans out there, but Edward will not be forgiven easily. He will be earning it with sweat, blood and tears, metaphorically. If you have any questions, place them in a review and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Warning, cliffie at the end!**

The rest of the day was a little better. Actually, it was a lot better. I apologized to Emmett for semi-accidentally levitating him in mid-air and he laughed it off, telling me that I could throw him around the air anytime I wanted. Rosalie ended up staying with me while everyone else went off to the house in their cars to re-open the house. Vampire speed or not, apparently Esme was a stickler for everything being ready for the Pope.

When everyone but Rosalie had gone, I was slightly nervous. I'd never spent any time with Rosalie, partially because she seemed to vanish unless Esme and Carlisle had demanded her presence whenever I was around. Also, I didn't know if some other gift of mine would freak out. She curled up on my couch, looking through the latest edition of Car and Driver. I picked up the book my grandmother had left me and started reading. I didn't look up until almost two hours later, just as I finished the book, the phone rang. Rosalie kept reading, so I went to pick up.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Isabella, you really shouldn't lie." The voice was silky smooth with only a slightly threatening undertone. "We will find you, and you will join us." Rosalie started, staring at me in horror. She pulled out her cell phone and started typing at vampire velocity. She mouthed, 'Keep him talking.' This couldn't be good.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I know who you are and what you have done. There is no force in this universe that could make me join you." A laugh sounded from the other end.

"Spoken like a true witch." I growled. I did not appreciate being compared to a pathetic character from an ancient TV show. Then I decided to put the book to use. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, reaching out inside my mind, looking towards Italy and the owner of the voice. I found him. He was a rather diminutive vampire, with long black hair and red eyes. His skin was slightly dissimilar to those of the Cullens. Where the Cullens looked like marble, his looked like onionskin, or like a thin layer of rock over a soft interior. He was sitting in an office filled with artifacts from every era of history. Oh God. He was one of the men from the painting in Carlisle's study. The vampire who was on the phone with me was one of the leaders of the Volturi.

Rosalie shoved her cell phone into my range of sight. It read one word. _"Aro." _I mouthed, "name?" and she nodded.

"Listen to me, Aro. My line has grown weary of the evil you have forced upon us and the vampire race. This will be the only warning you receive from me. You will back off and start a just government for the vampire race as well as leaving the Cullen family and the Children of the Rain alone. If you choose to ignore this, then you will burn." I slammed the phone down. Rosalie started applauding.

"About time you grew a pair." She smiled warmly at me. She had a beautiful smile. Then the phone rang again. I was really considering asking Charlie to invest in Caller ID. I picked up, hoping it was not another Volturi recruiter.

"Hello?"

"Bella, calm down. If you keep worrying about the Volturi, you're going to develop a heart condition. That won't be fun for anybody." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for psychic pixies. "Anyway, Esme decided to make dinner for you and Charlie, so she'll be over in a bit to pick Rosalie up and drop off the food. And Carlisle got his job back at the hospital, rumors about the Cullens are already circulating again, and I have been re-enrolled at Forks High." I smiled. At least Alice could help me get through the next day at school.

"Thanks, Alice. So you'll be there tomorrow?"

"Yup! I managed to get placed into almost all classes with you and Angela Weber, so I'll help with the gossipmongers. Okay, Esme is pulling in, so I'll let you go. I need to get Charlie to let you go shopping with me this weekend. Have fun tonight!" It really was great to have Alice back.

"Okay, thanks Alice! Bye," I hung up quickly just as Esme knocked on the door. Rosalie got the door and I stared. Esme was carrying three large dishes on top of the others and Rosalie had been directed to get the rest out of the car. Esme was beaming.

"I missed cooking, and this should be enough for you and Charlie over the weekend!" I made a choking noise. Her smile vanished. "Is this not enough, I've only ever fed one human."

"No, no Esme! This is plenty, I was just thinking that this will probably be enough for tonight, this weekend, and all of next week!" She beamed again.

"Perfect!" She placed them on the table and Rosalie walked in with a covered cake pan and a large bowl full of salad. "Okay, so there is one pan of lasagna, one of taco casserole and the third one is green bean casserole. The cake is German chocolate with chocolate frosting and the salad does have hard-boiled eggs in it, so I think you need to keep it refrigerated."

"Thank you so much, Esme, this is really great." She hugged me tightly.

"It's my pleasure, Bella. Besides, maybe this will make Charlie a little less angry with us." Yeah, that was going to be a problem. Well, I considered, he wouldn't so much be angry with the whole Cullen clan as he would be with Edward. Between his respect for Carlisle and Esme and Alice's charming him, he would be back in love with everyone except Edward. "Well, we'll be off now. Alice told me that she would pick you up for school tomorrow. She really wants to show off her new car and needs to talk to you right beforehand." I smiled and waved as they both walked gracefully out to Esme's car and pulled out at the usual speed-demon-otherwise-known-as-Cullen-speed and flew down the street. Thank God Charlie was still at work.

When Charlie did get home, I had finished all my homework and had plates set out for both of us, filled with lasagna and salad and two plates on the counter with a generous slice of the delicious-smelling chocolate cake Esme had supplied us with. Thank God my appetite had come back, because this food looked just too good _not _to be hungry for. "Hey, Bells." I smiled up at him, feeling only the smallest twinge inside my chest. "Mmm, looks good. You didn't spend too much time cooking, did you?" I shook my head.

"Actually, Esme Cullen brought all this over. She brought lasagna, taco casserole and a huge cake and salad." He dug in appreciatively. We ate for about ten minutes in silence.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me? Does it have something to do with my mom being a witch and leaving the book to you?" I choked on my bite of salad. "Did you think I didn't know about that?" I nodded while trying to swallow the salad down the correct tube. "Also, did you think I didn't know the Cullens are vampires?" I had swallowed the salad, so I screamed instead. My thoughts flew into a complete panic and I don't remember the next few minutes with any clarity. It was just flashes of places, places I'd been before that held significance to me and the Cullens. The ballet studio, the meadow, the inside of Edward's Volvo, my truck, my bedroom, Edward's bedroom, Alice's bathroom and the Cullens living room. The first bit of clarity I got what I think was a few minutes later was when everything stopped moving and I was lying face down on the floor of the kitchen.

**So, does anyone have guesses as to what happened?**


	4. Chapter 4

I lifted my head, feeling like I had run a marathon. Dad was looking at me, a little sheepish. "Sorry for startling you like that. Although that was much more impressive than anything my mother ever did, even when she was young." I was about to ask him what he was talking about when the fatigue swallowed me whole.

I was in the meadow again with my grandmother. She was younger than when I had seen her the night before. And she was applauding. "Wonderful! Do you know how rare it is to get the first teleport right, never mind a whole string of them and all to where your subconscious mind wanted to go? It's never happened before, dear, and I am most impressed." I stared at her.

"I was so tired afterwards I passed out in front of my dad. How is that wonderful?" 

"If you had remembered, you could have used the sleep spell. It rejuvenates us in a very short amount of time, and it gives off the most accurate dream visions. It's quite all right, you'd only just read the book, but you should memorize it. You'll need it in the future. Also, this will get easier as you get used to it. It's just like a muscle. Soon, if you practice enough, you will be able to do what you just did and barely feel a twinge of fatigue." That was all well and good, but there were still some issues to be addressed.

"How does Charlie know?" She smiled.

"He's known what I am for a long time. I wanted him to be aware of what you would be and lying to your own son is not easy. As for vampires, he's heard bits and pieces of the stories told down at the reservation, especially after William Black found out you were dating a Cullen. After that, he figured it out on his own and decided that you were not in any significant danger. In fact, I think young Edward is going to be the one in danger when he gets back." I growled.

"For not telling me that Charlie knew about vampires, oh yes. And that's only after I'm don't punishing him for everything else!" She laughed.

"Good going, my dear! He won't know what hit him. Well, it's time for you to wake up now. Good luck at school and tell Alice and Charlie I say hello!" A beep woke me up. Stupid alarm clock. 

Alice was waiting for me in her new car. I debated whether or not to pass on the message for about two seconds. "My grandmother says hello to you."

"You saw her again?" I nodded.

"Charlie knows about vampires and my kind."

"WHAT?" Her voice was at least two octaves above normal.

"Geez, pixie. It's not like I needed those eardrums." She dragged me into the passenger seat and started the car at about 60 mph.

"How does he know?"

"He knows about my kind from my grandmother and he heard a few tribal stories from the reservation and came to his own correct conclusions about you guys. Edward just added one more thing to his list of 'Things Bella is going to kick his ass for'." She snorted at the name.

"How long is that list now?"

"Well, let's see.

Being a lying asshole

Being a control freak

Not telling me that Charlie knew about vampires

Not telling me that Charlie had thoughts about me being a sorceress

Breaking his promises to me

Leaving me in the FOREST

Not considering my opinion as an equal when it came to changing

Not considering my opinion when it came to our relationship

Being a coward

Not talking to me about leaving beforehand

Making his family move away

For entertaining himself by making sure he could be there when Tyler asked me to prom.

"Yeah, that's it so far." She giggled.

"He isn't going to know what hit him. Do you have a specific plan in mind for this?"

"You're the all seeing pixie. You tell me." She shrugged.

"I haven't seen anything of you since we left." I frowned. That could be problematic.

"Do you still see me as a vampire?"

That was very important to me. Even though Edward was an asshat sometimes, he was _my _asshat, and I knew he could be better if I managed to help him get the stick out of his ass. Besides, if I possessed half the skills described in the book, my well-being would be the last thing he needed to worry about. And I did still love him. And that meant forever.

"That has not changed. It never flickered for a moment, even when Edward made the decision to leave you." I nodded in satisfaction as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Do you want to wait here until the bell rings, or do you want to face everyone head on now?" I took a deep breath and mentally girded myself with a coat of vampire-skin strength armor.

"Let's go." Everything was just as I could have expected. The entire school was whispering. Angela and Ben were the only decent human beings in the whole school that day. Even the teachers were staring. I muttered to Alice, "Don't they have anything better to do?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Using the fire spell to ensure an early release was sounding more and more tempting, but the instant I considered it, Alice started shaking her head vehemently. Okay, water? Still shaking her head. I couldn't come up with a good way to use earth, but if Jessica or Lauren tried to bother us, I was so using air to trip them. She nodded her head, grinning like an idiot. This was going to be really good.

**One month later**

Well, I'd been really busy. Every moment of my waking time, which was a lot since I was taking Gran's advice and using the sleeping spell, which only took 20 minutes a night, had been spent practicing.

I'd gotten the teleportation thing down pat, and was reasonably good with the element spells. I'd also learned that I could expand the shield I was born with, which turned out to be a really good thing. There were several Volturi vampires who had talents that only worked in the mind. Jasper had been training me how to fight, and I'd gotten to the point where I could shield every member of the Cullen family while fighting myself. We'd even had a really nice long chat with Charlie about what was really going on around him. After about an hour, we'd made him promise when the Volturi showed up, that he would get his butt to the reservation and stay there until we called him and told him it was okay to come back. We'd explained everything, Victoria, James, Phoenix, and what was coming. He wasn't too happy that his baby girl was going to be fighting while he had to sit and wait, but he agreed. The look on his face when he found out Carlisle's real age was priceless. Aside from the threat of death over our heads, life was pretty good. Forks had finally gotten the worst of the gossip over with, though Edward wasn't back yet.

I had learned about the pack of werewolves down at the reservation, but we hadn't had any real contact with them since. I'd been at the Cullens every time that Billy Black had come to Charlie's to watch the game, and I'd stayed far away from the reservation. That was Charlie's domain, not mine. And in the meantime, Edward's decisions hadn't changed. I was almost as good as Alice now, and I knew I could get better eventually. So, he was still curled up in a corner in a squalid apartment in Brazil. And I had plans to kick his ass. Starting this weekend.


End file.
